lenovan_empirefandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial House of Lenovo
The House of Blake (/ˈhæpsbɜːrɡ/; German: ˈhaːpsbʊɐ̯k; traditionally spelled Blake in English), also called the House of Blake, is one of the most influential and distinguished royal houses of the galaxy. The throne of the Lenovan Empire has continuously been occupied by the Blakes from since the year 49 BR making it nearly 3,000 years of Blakes on the Imperial Throne. The house maintains has maintained its dynastic titles . The House takes its name Blakenburg Castle, a fortress built in the 780s in present-day Kandor ,by Lord Jeylon of Kandor, who chose to name his fortress Blakenburg Castle. His grandson Jeylon II was the first to take the fortress name as his own, adding "Count of Kandor" to his title. The House of Blake gathered dynastic momentum through the 10th, 11th ,12th, and 13th centuries. It was Emperor Jeylon the 1st although not the first Blake named Jeylon but the first Emperor named Jeylon, who through 25 years of war conquered most of Lenovo and 12 other planets founding the Lenovan Empire and creating the system we known today. The imperial family today has many titles that have been legally and spiritually ordained to them by the government and the church of Lenovo. The L'enovan Imperial Family' is the group of close relatives to the monarch of the Lenovan Empire and its dominions the family belongs to the House of Blake being sometimes referred as The House of Lenovo. There is a strict legal definition in Lenovo's to who is or is not a member of the royal family. Those carrying the style HRM or His/her Imperial and Royal Majesty and HRH or His/her Imperial and Royal Highness, are usually considered members. By this criterion, the imperial family usually include the monarch, the monarch's consort, the widows of former monarchs and the Dowager Empress/Prince Dowager , the children and male-line descendants of the current and former monarchs,, and wives or widows of children and male-line descendants of the monarch or previous monarchs. The members of the imperial family belong, either by birth or marriage, to the House of Blake mainly. Typically, members use the household name as a surname, or in the case of inter-dynastic birth, the female members renames herself to the of house to which their spouse belongs. Members The Imperial Family is divided into Core Family, Outer Family and Extended Family. The Core Family is always formed by: * the Monarch; * his or her Consort; * the Monarch's children and grandchildren; * the monarch's siblings and their children * the Empress Dowager/Prince Dowager Aside from the Monarch and the Consort, as well as the Queen Mother, and the heir-apparent, titled as Crown Prince/Princess of Lenovo, the members of the Core Family are all titled Royal Princes/Princesses of Lenovo. The official styles to each are His/her Imperial and Royal Majesty (HI&RM) to the monarch and the consort; His/her Imperial and Royal Highness (HI&RH) to the Imperial and Royal Princes and Princesses of Lenovo. The Outer Family includes: * the Monarch's uncles and aunts; * his or her cousins and their spouses and children; * the consorts of previous monarchs; * male line descendants of past monarchs * abdicated monarchs and their spouses From those, the previous monarchs who have abdicated are titled as Prior Prince/Princess, the monarch's uncles and aunts and his or her cousins are titled as Imperial and Royal Prince/Princess of Lenovo if descendant from a previous monarch no matter the generational descent, i.e., if they have a previous monarch as a male line-ancestor. The official styles to each are, besides the Royal Princes and Princesses, His/her Imperial and Royal Highness (HI&RH) to the Princes and Princesses of Lenovo The Extended Family includes those who do not hold the title of Prince or Princess of Brazil, but Prince or Princess of their houses or do not hold a title anyway. They are the descendants of the current or previous monarchs' grandchildren. In a simple way. The Imperial and Royal Princes and Princesses of Brazil (HI&RH) are descendants of the current and previous monarchs. Current members of the Lenovan Imperial Family are listed in terms of succession (Bold: Imperial-born; Normal: Married with a Imperial; Italic: ''Royal-born or Noble-born married with a Royal). * '''1)'Prince Jasper''' of Dorneham (born 3020) ** '''(2) Prince Alfred (b. 3038) engaged to Princess Roberta * (3) Archduke Georg of Lichtenberg (b. 3021); married to Archduchess Tracy ** (4) Princess Roberta (b. 3039- *** Archduke Robert of Kasnia (2991–3025) **** (5) Archduke Jeylon of Kasnia (b. 3019); married to Prince Abel Archduke of Kasnia ***** (6) Prince Abel of Kasnia (b. 3040) ***** (7) Princess Catherine of Kasnia(b. 3041) **** (8) Archduke Gerhard of Latveria (b. 2991); married to Princess Alice **** (9) Prince Emmanuel (b. 2992); married to Princess Katharina ***** (10) Prince Bartholomäus (b. 3019) ***** (11) Prince Emmanuel (b. 3021) ***** (12) Prince Salvatore(b. 3022) *** Archduke Frederick of Asberry (2991–3048) **** (13) Archduke Carl Philipp of Asberry (b. 3010), ***** (14) Prince Louis-Damian (b. 3038) **** Prince'' Raimund of Asberry(3011–), married to Princess Rania ***** '(15)' Prince Felix (b. 3030) **** '(16)' Archduke Estaban of Alberia (b. 3012), married to Archduchess Amelia ***** '(17)' Prince Andrew (b. 3029) ***** '(18)' Prince Albert (b. 3029) *** ''Archduke Carl of Kalbitz (2990–) ; married to Archduchess Gloria '' **** '(19)' Prince Rudolf of Kalbitz(b. 3011); married to Princess Sarah of Kalbitz ***** '(20)' Prince Carl Christian of Kalbitz (b. 3028); married to Princess Estelle ***** '(21)' Prince Johan of Kalbitz(b.3028) ***** '(22)' Prince Thomas of Kalbitz(b. 3028) ***** '(23)' Prince Franz-Ludwig of Kalbitz(b. 3029) ***** '(24)' Prince Michael of Kalbitz (b. 3029) ***** '(25)' Prince Josef of Kalbitz (b. 3029) **** '(26)' Archduke Christian of Caprica(b. 2982); married to Princess Marie of Romulus ***** '(27)' Prince Imre (b. 3019); married to Princess Kathleen ***** '(28)' Prince Christoph (b. 3021), married to Princess Adélaïde ***** '(29)' Prince Alexander (b. 3022) *** ''Archduke Rudolf of Markovia (2980–) **** (30) 'Prince Karl Peter (b. 3003); married to Princess Alexandra ***** '(31) Prince Lorenz (b. 3023) **** (32) Archduke Karl Peter of Langford(b. 3004); married to Princess María ***** (33) Prince Johannes (b. 3021) ***** (34) Prince Ludwig (b. 3021) ***** (35) Prince Philipp (b. 2007) * Archduke Maximilian Eugen of Bradford (2950–3049) ** Archduke Ferdinand (2981–) *** (36) Archduke Maximilian (b. 3001) **** (37) Prince Nikolaus (b. 3017) married to Princess Sarah **** (38) Prince Constantin (b. 3018) married to Princess Angela ** Archduke Heinrich of Cladsborough(2982–) *** (39) Prince Philipp of Cladsbourough (b. 3000); married to Princess Paula *** (40) Archduke Ferdinand of Medina (b. 3000); married to Archduchess Katelyn **** (41) Prince Jakob-Maximilian (b. 3021) *** (42) Prince Abel of Cladsbourough (b. 3019); married to Princess Jessica *** (43) Archduke Alfred of Lemoyne(b.3019) **** (44) 'Prince Hubert of Lemoyne(b.3040) ***** '(45) Prince Leopold,Prince of Lemoyne (b. 3040) ***** (46) Prince Maximilian, Prince of Lemoyne(b. 3040) **** (47) Prince Guntram ,(b. 2050-3049); ***** (48) Prince Leopold,(b.2070)married to Princess Alice ****** Prince'' Georg, Prince of Lenovo (2090–3040)'' ******* (49) Prince Radbot, (b. 3010) ******* (50) Prince Ferdinand, (b. 3019);married to Princess Gloria